


The Slendour of Monaco

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Monaco 2017, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb wins in Monaco and celebrates with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 20





	The Slendour of Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a story featuring Seb and Jenson where they are in an established relationship and celebrate Seb's win. This is set in Monaco 2017 where Seb wins the race and Jenson stood in for Fernando Alonso in the Mclaren. Hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts!

Sebastian smiled as he returned to his driver's room carrying his trophy and champagne. He was unaware that he had company as someone was sitting on his massage bed. 

"You like the look of that trophy, huh?" 

Seb nearly dropped his trophy in shock. He sighed when he looked up and saw Jenson smirking at him. 

"You're not funny." Insisted Seb. 

Jenson could see that his boyfriend was fighting back a smile. 

"I'm really funny." He said, sarcastically. 

Seb smiled and rolled his eyes as he put his trophy and champagne down before he walked over to Jenson. The Brit wrapped his arms around the German. 

"That's a fancy trophy you've got there." Said Jenson, happily. 

Seb looked over at the trophy before he turned back to look at Jenson. 

"It is a nice trophy, isn't it?" 

Jenson chuckled and then leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled back after a moment or two and gazed at the German. 

"Well done." He whispered. 

Seb smiled. 

"Thank you." He murmured. 

Jenson sighed. 

"Do you want to celebrate later after dinner with the fancy royal family?"

Seb let out a huff. 

"Yeah, we can do." He agreed. 

Jenson kept his eye on Seb as his boyfriend as he moved away to get changed for the teams post race debrief. When he was finished, Jenson stood up from the massage bed and rested his hands on Seb's hips as the German moved closer to him. 

"I'll see you later then." Said Seb, softly. 

Jenson nodded. He knew that he couldn't attend the annual winner's meal with the Royal family because no one knew about his relationship with Seb. He didn't mind and he was happy that Seb could enjoy his win. 

"How did you get in here anyway?" Asked Seb, curiously. 

Jenson winked. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He teased. 

Seb laughed and Jenson kissed him on the cheek. 

"Enjoy dinner, I would say enjoy debrief but we both know that's not fun." Said Jenson, softly. 

Seb rolled his eyes and kissed Jenson before he left his boyfriend standing in the middle of his driver's room. 

Later that night, Jenson was lying in his bed watching the TV. When there was a knock on the door, he switched the tv off headed to see who was there. As he opened the door, he smiled when he saw Seb standing opposite him. The German smiled at his boyfriend as he walked into the room. 

"I think you've got the wrong room." Teased Jenson. 

Seb shook his head.

"I don't think so." He murmured. 

Jenson leaned in and kissed Seb. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened and Jenson pushed his boyfriend up against the wall. He pulled his mouth away from Seb's to kiss along the German's jaw and neck. Seb sighed as he arched his back against the wall. 

"You mentioned something about celebrating." Stuttered Seb. 

He nearly groaned in frustration as Jenson stopped kissing him. 

"Oh yeah."

Jenson immediately dragged Seb towards the bed and the German giggled as he lay down on the bed. His boyfriend straddled his waist as he leaned down to whisper in Seb's ear. 

"How about we get started?"


End file.
